


Six Deadly Sins

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday challenge, The Seven Deadly Sins.  Except that I couldn't think of an exemplar for sloth, so I only wrote six.





	Six Deadly Sins

Pride

There aren’t many men prepared to do what I do, to take on the mud blooded power conglomerates that strangle this country, to speak the truth about what America needs. Too many men are frightened, or soft with their good life. It needs a strong man to wield other men, to show other like-minded men that strength doesn’t lie in numbers but in the purity of your purpose, the power of your determination. Too many men have lost their pride. They lie low and take what the weak thieves in power dole out. Not this man, no. Not Garrett Kincaid.

Envy

It’s not fair! Dad promised, but what are Dad’s promises worth? And so now, perfect, never brought home a ‘B’ in his life Jimmy is going to Japan instead of me. Dad’s wonderful eldest son. Not like I’m worth much except to needle perfect Jimmy. Maybe Jimmy used to look out for me, but that was a long time ago, and who says I need anyone looking out for me anyway? And here comes perfect Jimmy after a little spin in the Cobra. Wonder if Dad would think he’s so great if he found a ding in that pretty paintwork?

Gluttony

My Joanne, she tells me all the time, ‘Joel, honey, you have to take better care of yourself or you’re not going to make old bones’. I know that she’s right, but there are times when food is just so damn good, and a good way to take your mind off your troubles. Blair talks about balance, and here it is. He takes his mind off his troubles by making this great chilli, and I take my mind off my troubles by eating it. But then I guess the starting rumble of indigestion is another one of those balance things.

Lust

It doesn’t matter that I wanted Jim more than I wanted Alan, because Alan and I fit each other. We see the world the same way. Alan’s patient while I flirt because he assumes the game is ‘look, don’t touch’, hook the poor sap, just like Ray Aldo. But, God, Jim’s beautiful, and still innocent in a way that I don’t think Alan and I ever were. It’s attractive. I want it, want him. Alan will pass it off as part of the scam, and if he has his doubts – he always did want me enough to ignore the obvious.

Wrath

The family are all so sympathetic, and I wonder how I’ll stand it. They assume that I knew everything about Papa’s business arrangements, but of course I knew nothing because a loving father keeps his daughter in the dark. How could he do such things – the lying, the violence? How could he keep an animal like Vargas by his side? Papa is not a stupid man – could he have ever suspected what Vargas told me about Mama? It doesn’t matter. For Papa, it was all about the money and the power, and I can be my father’s daughter. I can.

Avarice

He’s cute, but anyone who let me out of the trunk of that damn car would look cute. He lives in a nice place, airy and clean, even if it belongs to the stud roomie. Beautiful guitar, too. It was a favourite dream when I was small. Be a rock star, have that gorgeous rock star life. But I’m starting out smaller scale, and it’s handy that Blair has a car, because I know Chance will screw up if I don’t get there in time. It’s a big beautiful world out there. Can’t blame a girl for wanting it all. 


End file.
